


Idiots Cannot Catch Colds

by AttackOnFeels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Because why the hell not?, M/M, Sickfic, There is a distinct lack of them, a cat and a dog, major fluff, they are also married, they own pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that idiots cannot catch colds but, of course, one particular pair of idiots proves the saying wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots Cannot Catch Colds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maltcassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maltcassion/gifts).



> Headcanon's featured in this fic:
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata have been married for around four years (25/26 years old) and been dating since they were 16. They both went to university where Hinata (somehow) got into medical studies to become a paediatric nurse and works under Sugawara (who is his supervisor/paediatrician). Kageyama studied languages and went on to become a JSL teacher/interpreter. They've been living together since 18 and adopted their cat (Kittyama) a few months after that. Only after their engagement at 20 did they adopt their puppy (Pomata). That year they were also accepted into the National volleyball team; Kageyama as the main setter, Hinata as middle blocker, Oikawa as pinch server (due to knee injury), Bokuto wing spiker, Ushijima wing spiker, Nishinoya as libero and Lev as middle blocker. 
> 
> In their first year of university, Hinata grew to 5'5" while Kageyama hit 6 foot. Kageyama has dimples when he smiles and people only started noticing them when he started dating Hinata, whereas Hinata snorts at Kageyama's lame jokes.

Cuddled in a large king bed, limbs tangled and pressed oh-so-close to one another, slept a pair of idiots.

On the cusp of spring, the pair decided to leave the bedroom window open just a crack to allow the sweet breeze of the following morning to softly wake them. Kageyama, head nuzzled between his husbands shoulder and neck, was wrapped tightly in the pleated black sheets. Meanwhile, the red head that was being tucked against Kageyama had decided that the weather would be warm enough throughout the night to don only a singlet and boxer shorts. Their pets (a black cat by the name of Kittyama and an orange Pomeranian called Pomata) had sought refuge against the chilled night air underneath the sheets and between their owners’ bodies.

As the sunlight broke through the clouds outside their bedroom window just as Kageyama was awoken by a loud, body jerking noise. His gaze landed on his husband, who lazily rubbed at his eye with his small fist (the setter could never get over how small his husband still was, even compared to the 'growth spurt' he had in their first year of university) while sniffling. It was obvious that Kageyama's personal sun was sick.

The thought struck the raven haired man like a spiked volleyball to the face when he realized he had never had to put up with a sick Hinata - not in the ten years they had been together. In fact, he could not even recall a time when the decoy had even so much as coughed. Kageyama had never been around someone sick. That second thought made his eyes widen. How would be look after Hinata?

"Good morning, Tobio," his husband hoarsely said, breaking him from his internal struggle. The words were accompanied by another sniffle. He rolled over to face Kageyama, his bright smile dulled just a bit.

“I’m going to call coach, and your boss. There is no way you are leaving this bed today,” he set the red head a pointed look as he got out of bed, making sure the covers were placed appropriately around the small body. He then picked up both pets, tucked securely against his sides, and took them out of the room – just in case any loose fur of theirs could cause further harm to Hinata’s compromised immune system.

With the bedroom door shut, and the pets whining loudly to get back into the bed, he rushed into the kitchen to turn on the electric kettle, sorting through the teas they had – deciding on the unopened box of ginseng. It was only cheap and wouldn’t be time consuming, he supposed, compared to preparing the root. While waiting for that, he turned to the area they charged their mobiles (they decided early into living together that any electronics bar a radio were banned from the bedroom) to make the calls.

First was their coach, who was bummed that their afternoon training wouldn’t have their usual setter or their decoy but commented that Oikawa had been bugging him for more team training lately. When they both hung up, Kageyama sighed. It was one thing for Hinata to miss training while sick, but because they were married (the word still sending butterflies dancing in his stomach) it was on him to take care of the smaller male.

Thankfully, the second call to the hospital went smoother. Sugawara said all was fine and wished for Hinata’s quick recovery, saying that the kids were always a bit happier when Nurse Hinata was just a call away. Kageyama quickly asked if there was anything the doctor could recommended to help speed up the recovery, only to receive a chuckle and a ‘sleep and soft foods’.

The kettle whistled, diverting his attention to it, allowing it to cool while he prepared the little tea pot and a tea cup, going into the pantry to pull out the honey. When the water cooled a little, he poured it over the ginseng, timing five minutes before adding a dollop of honey into the tea pot. Carefully, he placed both the pot and the cup onto a tray, carrying into the bedroom and giving a pointed look to the dog and cat when they tried to follow him in.

He found Hinata sitting up against the headboard, their duvet covering his lower half, a Volleyball Monthly opened in his lap. Kageyama let out a strange little sound causing the smaller male to look up, looking drowsily through his longer fringe.

“You shouldn’t be reading, dumbass. Drink this then lay back down, you need lots of sleep.” Kageyama explained, voice full of nothing but concern.

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. (The setter, for a brief second, was fixated on those bara-like arms. There were many a night where – even with their height differences – Hinata lifted his taller husband to do less than innocent things.)

“I’m not going to just sleep.” But, even with the pout, his words were obscured by a yawn. He poked his tongue out when Kageyama gave him a look.

“Just one cup, maybe half a second, then you can sleep. If you feel better later then maybe we can watch the Korean/American match.”

Hinata rolled his eyes but smiled, holding his hands out for the cup.

 

* * *

 

Kageyama sat in their small lounge, reading over his notes for the class he was going to be teaching the next week, hands idly signing everything as if in practice.

After watching Hinata drain a cup and a half of the ginseng tea, the red head fell asleep – that was around three hours ago, and no further sound had come from their bedroom. The pets were still sitting out the front of the door, Pomata whining as he gently pawed at the white wood. Kittyama was rubbing himself against the fluffy orange canine, as if in comfort. (Sometimes Kageyama had to wonder whether their silly naming system for their animals was an incident or fate.) Pomata would quieten down when Kageyama called his name, telling him to stop, and then receive a death glare – the kind only cats could do, as if both judging and dismissing his namesake.

Deciding that his eyes would literally fall out if he spent another moment reading the black text, Kageyama snuck into the bedroom to see his husband still sleeping. He still had retained a childlike face, the same one that Kageyama had fallen in love with at fifteen, but there were places that seemed sharper – the bridge of his cute nose, a visible jaw line that just added a bit more definition to his face, his eyes that could turn from star filled to menacing within a split second. Besides a bit more height, longer hair and much more muscle definition, there was not a lot that had changed about Hinata. Definitely not in his personality, though he was a bit more serious at times.

Shaking his head, Kageyama headed into their shared closest to pull out a few spare blankets. After the first year living together, having two or three duvet’s in their closest became a habit – especially when Hinata could be a sheet hog and Kageyama tended to get cold rather quickly unless cuddled.

Carefully, so not to wake him, the setter tucked the extra blankets around the sleeping male, placing a kiss to the slightly sweaty forehead, before leaving once more.

 

* * *

 

Around lunch, Kageyama looked through various websites in search for something light but ended up calling Maiko for help. His mother-in-law was more than happy to help the worrying man, suggesting a few easy-to-do recipes for sick children. Kageyama thanked her, profusely, then asked to pass along his wishes to Natsu.

With the names of the different recipes still floating around his head, he typed them up to search for in depth instructions, settling on a vegetable soup. He went about, occasionally looking over his shoulder at the screen for the ingredients mentioned. It didn’t take very long for him to go through the instructions, relaxing in the lounge room as it simmered. While flicking between channels on the television Kageyama yawned, resting his head back against the cushions.

For the second time that day, Kageyama was woken by a loud noise and the shout of his name. His eyes flashed open, seeing a wide eyed and rather panicked Hinata hovering over him, shaking his shoulders.

“Tobio! What did you do!?”

It took a moment to realise that the obnoxious noise was not dying down and that there was a harsh scent in the air. Startlingly, he jumped to his feet and rushed towards the kitchen to find that the contents of his attempt at soup had boiled over and all that was left was the shrivelled pieces of vegetables. Carefully he put the pot under cold water, watching as Hinata opened a window to allow the steam and smoke slip out the apartment.

When they were both sure that a fire was not about to start in their home, Hinata berated Kageyama for being an idiot. The words, though, had lost some of their bite when accompanied with sniffles and sneezes. The raven haired male found it more adorable than scolding. In the end Hinata slunk back to bed, muttering to the pets that ‘his husband is a complete moron, how does someone just fall asleep when cooking something?’

Half an hour later, Kageyama carried another tray towards the bedroom – this one with a small bowl of steamed rice and another pot of tea.

“Shouyou?” He paused, hearing a soft ‘you can come in’ a moment later. When he walked in, he saw his precious husband curled up on his side, cuddling Pomata while Kittyama glared from his position on the pillow. “I made something else for you.”

Slowly, Hinata lifted his body into a sitting position, pouting cutely. “Not burnt, I hope.”

“No. I kept watch this time.” Kageyama could feel a gentle smile shifting his lips, the one he reserved for these sweet moments with Hinata.

“Give it to me, then, Bakayama.”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, when the lunch time incident had long passed, Kageyama gazed lovingly at his husband who was bundled in warm clothing, two blankets, and wrapped in his arms. The unruly bead head was enough to make him chuckle under his breath. Ever so softly, his fingers brushed some of the long fringe away from his forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin.

Hinata let out a sigh, snuggling closer, burring his head between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder, and tangling their legs even more than before. They were as close as they could possibly be. And Kageyama loved it this way; loved that they could freely cuddle, tease each other without stings, be forever a part of each other’s lives.

The warmth that cocooned them was enough to lull Kageyama into a peaceful sleep, clinging tightly to his ace, his most darling husband – his precious, invincible partner.

 

* * *

 

The sun bathed him in its warmth, filling his body with the glow of happiness. All felt right…

Until Kageyama let out a loud sneeze.

Hinata looked up through half closed lids, rolling his eyes as he slipped through his husband’s embrace. “I’ll call coach.” He called over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, funnily enough, written while I was sick. Hinata is based off me during my week and Kageyama based off my cousin who came to look after me - who had never been around someone sick before. So mostly everything that happened actually did. 
> 
> Happy birthday to one of my best friends, who asked (begged) me to write a sickfic for their birthday.  
> So, Malt, here you go. I hoped you enjoyed, my love.


End file.
